Reminiscence
by Bibliophile90
Summary: He had lost everything, everyone. But in the midst of it all, there was a piano. Oneshot.


I wasn't sure whether to categorize it as angst as it's not really jaded, more like sad. By the way, as a warning, it has slight spoilers for the fifth book.

Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl. Dang!

**

* * *

**A hesitant step. Then another.

Slowly, step by step, he approached the dilapidated mansion. The air was still, silent. He felt like he was frozen in time, yet a strange force pulled at him persistently, drawing him closer to his old house.

The Fowl Manor.

Once, it stood in its full glory, glowing with life within its body. Now, the life was gone. And slowly, the manor fell, lonely and echoing with the remnants of laughter that once rang in it. Then, after several years, it finally received a visitor. One who had once been a part of it.

-

His shoes made crunching noises on the gravel as he trudged up the winding road that led to the manor. Normally the sound would have made him wince, but that was the least of his concerns now. The statues that were lined up along the path seemed to glare malevolently at him in contrast to the peaceful stares he received last time. Not all, though. Some looked at him with such sorrow that he had to avert his eyes, trudging in doggedly.

Dead trees whispered to each other, shaking their branches, causing withered leaves to fall. The leaves skittered across his path, yet no wind blew. He felt like running away. His fists clenched and unclenched, his shoulders were tensed. His uncertainty grew and his steps faltered, and then were resumed with more determination. The Fowl Manor was closer now. Much closer.

He slowed down as he approached the great oak doors of the mansion. There was no turning back, not now that he was right in front of the manor. Reaching out a hand, he slowly pushed at the tarnished wood, expecting it to be locked. Surprisingly, the door gave way, creaking ominously on its hinges. Dust motes fluttered and landed on his suit, and with a single flick of the wrist, he brushed them away. Then he entered his old home.

He inhaled the stale air and sneezed; the sound echoed around the great hall, then faded. He stood motionless on the dusty marble floor, unable to take another step. The memories that he had buried here years ago awoken. Painful memories.

:-:

"_Aren't you going to the picnic yet, Butler?"_

"_You know I won't leave your side, not after what happened recently."_

"_Don't worry so, my friend. I will be there after I have completed my assignments. Go and accompany my family now."_

"_I've lost you for three years, Artemis. I'm not going to lose you again."_

"_You sound so sentimental now. What has fiction done to you?"_

"_Something bad is going to happen, Artemis. I can feel it."_

"_I doubt anything will happen to me, Butler. After all, it is finished. I went straight; I haven't done anything illegal recently. There is no reason to eliminate me."_

"_We should cancel the trip. It is better to be safe than sorry."_

"_And utterly disappoint everyone just because of a baseless worry? No, my friend. What I am asking of you is to drive my family and Minerva to the hills. I know they will be safe in your hands."_

"_They will, but you won't be."_

"_Just do your friend a favour and go. I will be right behind you. That is, if I manage to finish my paperwork, which will not happen if you insist on watching me."_

"… _All right."_

:-:

_Screams shattered the peace of the morning as a limousine crashed through the cliff barriers and tumbled down the ledge._

:-:

"_I'm sorry to disturb you, Master Fowl, but…"_

"_What is it, Myrna? I am busy here."_

"_People outside the gates, sir. They're here to see you. They say they are the police, sir."_

"_What?"_

:-:

Artemis's gaze swept across the hall and fell on to the grand piano at the center of it. The piano that his parents bought for him when he was two years old. Slowly, he approached it and lifted the dusty lid. The long row of black and white keys that once gleamed with polish not stared up at him, musty and unused. He had not been playing for some time, but his skills did not yet fade. He was, after all, a genius. Running his fingers experimentally over the ivories, he pressed a note. It sounded dull. Trying again, he played the arpeggios, one key at a time. C major, D major, E major. The notes didn't sound so muffled now.

Slowly, laboriously, he dusted the piano bench with a hand, making sure to wipe the hand clean after that. Once the bench was free of dirt particles, he sat down and positioned his long fingers over the ivories. There were a few moments of silence as he tried to recall a song. Then he began to play.

A beautiful but melancholic melody filled the air, rippling like waves, smooth and sad. He stopped abruptly. He did not like this song at all. It was too painful. Starting all over again, this time he played a warm, peaceful song that he had composed himself many years ago, when he was a mere boy. The hall rang with memories of love, laughter and happiness. He closed his mismatched eyes, a small smile tugging at his lips as he played, recalling the warm moments of his past.

:-:

"_Checkmate."_

"_Not again! That's the third time you've defeated me. I would really have to practice hard if I am to beat you."_

"_You forget that I have lost to you twice, Minerva."_

"_I'm not one to take defeat easily."_

"_Neither am I. Anyway, let's have tea, shall we?"_

:-:

"_My birthday isn't for weeks, Artemis."_

"_I don't think I need a specific reason to let an old friend know that I appreciate his services for all these years."_

"_Thank you. What is it?"_

"_Why don't you open it and see for yourself."_

"'_Some Like It Ho'- What!"_

"_Juliet has taken it upon herself to inform me that it is your 'most favourite movie of all times', to take a quote from her."_

"_She really is too much sometimes. Please don't let anyone else find out about this secret, it will ruin any dignity I have left."_

'_Oh dear. Well then, I do not think this secret will remain a secret among the three of us much longer."_

"_I'm going to look for Juliet now."_

:-:

"_Come dance with us, Arty!"_

"_I'm afraid I'm not much of a dancer, mother."_

"_Silly boy, it's Christmas! Stop being so formal."_

"_Very well, mother."_

"_Ha ha! What _is _that dance? You've gotta teach me that move some other time."_

"_I'm trying my best, Juliet."_

"_Juliet, don't be rude."_

'_Oh, all right Domovoi. You're stiffer than Arty, you know?"_

:-:

His mismatched fingers, caused by the demon time warp years ago, slipped on the keys, pressing the wrong note. The song was disrupted and the happy memories immediately dissolved, leaving Artemis staring blankly at the keys in front of him.

His throat clenched and he cried silently, his shoulders shaking from suppressed wails. He released all the sorrow he had kept bottled up during those hard years.

:-:

"_Poor lad, it must be hard losing all his family members in such a short time."_

"_I pity him, don't you? It's strange, though; he hasn't shed a single tear at their funeral. You would have thought he had turned to stone."_

"_I wouldn't be surprised if his heart _had _turned to stone. Mine would."_

:-:

"_Artemis, stop it!"_

"_Stop what? I haven't done anything."_

"_Exactly! You've been working non-stop for the past weeks. Immersing yourself in your work, barely eating, barely sleeping. I know you are mourning for them, but doing this will not change anything."_

"_What would you know, Holly? You haven't lost everyone you care for at once. You don't know how it feels like."_

:-:

_A resounding slap rang down the corridor. A sob burst out_.

:-:

"_You think I don't know how it feels like? You… You selfish imbecile! How do you think I felt, when we lost Julius? How do you think Juliet feels, knowing that her only brother is gone? You're not the only one who has lost people dear to you! And you still have us, not all your friends are gone. For Frond's sake, we've always been here for you; we're trying to help you, but you treat us like dirt! I'm so sick of you and your attitude, you Mud Whelp."_

"_Holly, I-"_

'_Don't touch me!_

:-:

_The echo of boots on the linoleum began to fade._

:-:

Artemis cast one last glance at the hall around him before he stepped out of the manor, sealing away the memories of the past in it. He felt strangely hollow, yet he also felt relief. Holly was right. It was no use destroying himself; it would not change anything. It was time to put himself on the road of recovery. He would make his loved ones proud of him.

A genuine smile graced his lips as he began the walk back home, to his friends.

-

As the person gradually disappeared from the view of the manor, a cold wind blew, claiming several leaves as it passed by. The remnants of a melody floated through the air, heard only by the weeping statues. And the Fowl Manor eased back into its slumber, never to be awoken again.

* * *

I felt it was kinda cliched, but... Whatever. Please review, I'd appreciate it. :) 


End file.
